


HOLE IN THE WALL

by Ariesjette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But if you love your job you never work a day in your life, Facials, Glory Hole, I mean it is working for sex, Kinda, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Sweat, Tumblr Prompt, cum, dirty - Freeform, musk, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Scott and Stiles become dirty attraction to the entirety of the town.





	HOLE IN THE WALL

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes back into fic writing... hope you enjoy!

Stiles and Scott found their new favourite hangout. The stall outside the police station. Being ummm… how would you say subtle… Scott graffitied on the stall "EAT ASS" and "HOLE IN THE WALL" over a hole in the wall. Scott and Stiles had one guy come in at first. From the brown pants and gun they knew it was a cop. He chuckled before dropping trou and putting his ass on the hole. His thick ass looked extra plump squeezing through the hole in the wall. The officers hairy ass was gorgeous, his deep dark skin reflected the buzzing neon light in the dingy room.

Scott and Stiles each kissed a cheek. The officer gasped in surprise "two of you, fuuuuuck" he said leaning more. Scott and Stiles each alternated licking the ass. It was spicy and the kinky hair on the hole was so sexy, when they spread the cheeks the dark hole winked at them, wet from the teenage spit. The officer came on their faces and that was it… lucrative business for the teens. The officer slid a $10 under the stall, he left happy while the teens were on the dirty stall floor with ass on their breath and cum on their faces. 

Obviously Officer Ass told guys about it, the foot traffic to the stall was excellent. Being summer, swamp ass was common so all a Cop could do was get a little clean down there right…. The amount of hot cops that came there was astounding. At least half of the department came there. Those people spread the news of two hungry sluts in the public bathroom, and with the police station being in town and close to practically everything, they got more guys coming in. From librarian to home depot daddy, from construction worker to (one time)the principal of the rival school. He was particularly verbal, he knew seniors from the school he lost to was eating him out and sucking him off, so he slammed in to them talking about running the schools sluts.… amazing how a slab of wood can make everyone’s deepest thought come to life, that and the sweat and cum guzzling guys on the other side of it….

Parrish came in every lunch break. He was always sweaty and he would save them his gym sweat too… he bent over and his pump smooth ass made the best friends drool. The pink hole shone with sweat and the smell filled up the, now, cum scented stall. Stiles and Scott went wild. When one at the other sniffed the crack. While Scott was having his turn on the hole, a fart pushed through, this was a regular occurrence but the difference was the thick white load he pushed on to Scott’s tongue, Scott gasped and licked it up. Stiles pulled him into a kiss and they shared the anonymous cum. It was musky from baking in the deputy's ass. When Jordan had enough he turned around and they sucked him off. His balls were particularly tasty. He cummed, zipped up and slid them a $5 bill. "I think Mr Hale's load covered the other 5 right…" he laughed as he walked out. Scott and Stiles were shocked and extra turned on that the load they ate came from the hottest mysterious guy in beacon hills. 

The guys from school soon heard the commotion of the DL ass eaters. Isaac was a musky, he said his dad didn’t like him taking too long in the shower, so his ass was always yummy. Jackson despite all his outward cleanliness was more filthy than the construction guys that came through. Stiles had to wipe him down with TP before they feasted, all the while being berated for being pussies and not eating ass. Vernon Boyd was a favourite of theirs, he was never dirty he just sweated like a pig in heat and always asked for 2 fingers in him. Once the boys heard the door lock and tiny foot steps approach the stall. To their absolute shock, it was a girl, she came to get eaten out after her BF asked her to eat him out and when he told her why he wanted that she decided to see how good those boys were at eating ass. Scott and Stiles didn’t miss a beat and the 5'2 girl left the boys bathroom more satisfied than she'd been in a while. They even had a set of twins, they didn’t know the kids, they went to another school but the twins were sexy and Stiles was convinced that the one coaching the other through his ass eating was gay, he almost… almost asked for a number. 

The day that Stiles couldn't believe was when his dad came in. Scott obviously ate him out solo but Stiles felt uncomfortable yet aroused hearing his dad moan. They also did some under stall shit. Stiles and his pale dick fucked a hot guy from god knows were with a sexy accent (European???). Scott got sucked off by at least 4 hungry guys. While they couldn't be certain they were sure a teacher or two also used their tongues. More kids from out of the town used them. A verbal short guy with a huge ass, Scott may have heard the guys friends call for a Raiden, Raykan or something to that effect. Two boys came in at the same time. One with dark hair and the other with light hair. Their rims gave it away. The Dark haired one was extra thick. Scott ate his ass through the hole while the other guy put his dick under the stall and Stiles sucked it.  
By August almost all the boys in town visited the stall. Scott and Stiles had permanent ass breath. It was a successful summer. They collected a fuck ton of money, split it for some money to throw around at collage the next year.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading. Comment and kudos please!


End file.
